Something more than a Friend
by heavy5comando
Summary: This is my take on after the episode Be Stella my Heart, it's a one shot, so there aren't gonna be more chapters Lincoln is confronted by Girl Jordan as she tries to tell him how she feels


**Something more than Friends**

(_Royal Woods Elementary, after Lunch_)

Lincoln and his friends and they're new member Stella leave the cafeteria "This scorpion formation is gonna be perfect" said Zach "At this point we can be unstoppable during gym" said Rusty "Glad to have you onboard with us Stella" said Liam "Thanks guys, I'm so glad this isn't gonna be weird anymore" replied Stella "We're glad that's over too, it wasn't easy without my glasses" said Clyde

They all head to their lockers "So, you think we can all hang out sometime?" asked Stella "Depends, where do ya think we can have fun?" asked Liam, then Rusty gets nervous "don't you mean when, because I have a, date this Friday and I need to prepare" said Rusty, they all look at him with annoyed looks, but Stella was confused "I don't know what's happening here" said Stella

"When you mean date you mean you're piano teacher?" asked Zach "No?" replied Rusty, they all sigh "So wait, you say you have a date, but you don't?" asked Stella, Rusty then decided "Yeah, I don't have a date" said Rusty "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" asked Stella "Because he always tries to look cool and saying he's a ladiesman" replied Liam

"Oh, those kind of people, well you have to be honest sometime dude" said Stella "I guess you're right, who am I kidding, it's gonna be a long while before a girl likes me" said Rusty, the others then felt bad for him "Aww, don't feel that way, we aren't exactly the girl charming type" said Liam "Yeah man, we're all technically losers" said Zach

"Even though I have my crush on the beloved Lori, maybe one day, I'll find that special someone" said Clyde 'Or bobby might break Lori's heart and I'll come and rescue her' Clyde said to his thoughts "Well, Lincoln's already got it with his lady" said Rusty, Lincoln sighs annoyingly "Guys! Me and Ronnie Anne aren't a thing" said Lincoln, making them shocked

"Wait, what?" asked Rusty "Really?" from Zach "I thought you two were tied like two hogs in a rodeo" said Liam "I actually figured that out after she moved" said Clyde "Wait, so who's Ronnie Anne?" asked Stella "she used to go to school here, she's also known as the toughest girl in school, her older brother Bobby is dating Lincoln's older sister Lori, these two had a thing" said Rusty, then Stella laughed

"Sorry guys, it's just, you really thought that Lincoln was dating this Ronnie Anne person?" asked Stella "Well yeah! From all the sloppy Joe's she put down his pants" said Liam "And the constant shoulder punching" said Zach "and the pranks she pulls on him" said Rusty, Stella then stopped laughing and became confused "Guys, that's not having a thing, that's bullying" said Stella

Lincoln's friends gasped "Thanks for saying to them Stella, they're not really the type to understand love" said Lincoln "He's got a point, love comes in a way where you see the first l=thing that's beautiful" said Clyde as he falls into a love daze "from her blonde hair, he cute laugh, the way she smells" then Lincoln coughs "Clyde?" Clyde snaps out of his daze, and the others look at him confused

"Sorry about that" apologized Clyde "Well, we're sorry man" said Rusty "We didn't know you two weren't a thing" said Liam "At least you two are still friends" added Zach "Thanks guys, but who knows maybe I'll find that special someone" said Lincoln "that's the spirit buddy" said Clyde as he fists bumps with Lincoln

Then they hear Rusty, Liam, Zach and Clyde's stomachs growling "I think the lunch ladies chili is coming in" said Rusty, making Lincoln and Stella confused "But I didn't see you guys eat chili today" said Lincoln "We were called by the lunch lady to try her new chili! We just couldn't resist!" said Liam "why did I get involved?" said Clyde, and the four boys raced towards the nearest restroom

Stella and Lincoln just stand there confused "Glad I brought my own lunch today" said Stella "Same here" added Lincoln "Well, I'm gonna head to my locker" said Stella "And I'm going to another restroom" said Lincoln, they both go their separate ways, later after using the restroom, Lincoln then walks around the corner until "Hey, Lincoln" someone calls him

Lincoln turns around to see "Oh, hey girl Jordan, what's up?" asked Lincoln, she then stops in front of him "Nothing much, it's just, I wanna thank you for trading you're pudding cup with me" said Jordan sounding nervous, but Lincoln remembered why he traded it "Umm, yeah, about that" said Lincoln "What's wrong?" asked Girl Jordan

"See, I didn't trade it just to be nice, I just traded it so I could use you're meatball to stop Rusty from heading to Stella" said Lincoln nervously scratching the back of his head, Girl Jordan was left in confusion "Oh, well, it was nice anyway" said Jordan "I didn't really eat it yet, because I had a big lunch with me" said Girl Jordan "I was gonna save it for later" she then looked down nervously

Lincoln smiled "Well, you're welcome, well I'll see you around" said Lincoln, he is about to walk away until "Wait! Lincoln!" Girl Jordan called out, Lincoln stops and turns around to see Girl Jordan acting all nervous "Something wrong?" asked Lincoln, Jordan sucks in her courage "Well, I was wondering, since we don't hang out much, I wondered if you wanna hang out with me after school" said Girl Jordan

Lincoln was confused at first, but then smiled normally "sure, we can hang out after school" said Lincoln '_Yes! Finally!_' said Jordan in her thoughts "How about, we go to the new ice cream shop that just opened" suggested Girl Jordan while blushing "Cool, I always wanted to go there" said Lincoln "Awesome, so meet you after school?" asked Girl Jordan "Sure! See you later Girl Jordan" said Lincoln

Again before he walks away "Lincoln wait!" Lincoln turns back around to see her nervous again "You, don't have to keep calling me Girl Jordan" said Girl Jordan "Just ……. Just Jordan will do, so it won't be too long to say" said Girl Jordan "Okay, well see you later, Jordan" said Lincoln, he waits for a few seconds "Is there anything else?" asked Lincoln "No, that's about it" replied Jordan

"Okay then" said Lincoln, and with that he walks away, as he disappears from around the corner, Jordan blushes and smiles with pure glee 'Yes! I finally got him to hang out with me! Now I just need to tell him how I feel!' Jordan said to herself, then she sees something on the ground '_Lincoln's notebook! I should give it back to him_' she picks up the notebook and goes after Lincoln

Lincoln finally runs into his friends again, who are smiling at him "What?" asked Lincoln, they then gather around him "Aww, you sly dog you" said Liam "Didn't know you had it in ya man" said Zach "Guess trading with her got you something else in return" said Rusty "I'm so happy for you Lincoln!" said Clyde "Looks like you found her" said Stella, but Lincoln was confused

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lincoln with his voice slightly raised "You and Girl Jordan!" replied Rusty "What about Jordan?" asked Lincoln "you two are hangin' out later after school" said Liam "And?" asked Lincoln "And it's just you and her, hanging out, eating ice cream!" said Zach, but Lincoln was still lost at what they were getting at

But then Stella realized "Oh my Gosh! So you're not going on a date with Girl Jordan?" asked Stella, Lincoln realized what she meant "Guys! No! I'm not dating Jordan" said Lincoln "But, earlier she wanted to thank you for trading her with your pudding cup!" said Zach "Because I traded it for a weapon to hit Rusty!" said Lincoln "Still a low blow man!" replied Rusty

"But she said that you can call her by her normal name!" said Liam "Maybe it's because she was being nice! And Maybe she's getting sick of being called girl Jordan" said Lincoln, they all looked at him with some regret "You sure buddy?" asked Clyde "Guys! I'm sure! Me and Jordan are just friends and nothing more" said Lincoln, they all realized they were doing the same mistake as his sisters did

"Sorry Lincoln" said Rusty "We didn't know man" said Zach "Guess this is familiar" said Liam "We should've known" said Clyde "Guess this is my first friendly mistake" added Stella, Lincoln smiled "It's okay guys, I'm not mad, you're all my friends and besides, at least you're not like my sisters! With all the meddling they do" said Lincoln

Then they hear the bell and first period was about to start, so they all head to Mrs. Johnson's class, but unknown to them someone was listening in '_He only sees me, as a friend!_' Jordan said to herself with some sadness on her face, she drops the notebook and walks away slowly, then as she's gone Lincoln comes around "Oh, there it is" said Lincoln as he picks up his notebook

(_After School_)

The last bell rings and all of the students are heading home, some in high spirits because they can finally relax, and some with not much happiness, because they have extra homework or detention, but among the students one is coming out with a broken heart '_What am I gonna do? I'm meeting him later outside of the school! My plan to tell him how I feel seems like a failure_' Jordan says to herself as she walks down the hallways

Jordan even ignores the calls from her friends, then she's outside, she sees a certain white haired boy standing by the sidewalk waiting for someone, Jordan sighs '_If I go home I'll be a jerk for leaving him standing there, but if I go then I'll feel hurt inside_' Jordan was at a cross roads with her emotions, so with a deep sigh, she just rolls with it

"Hey Jordan" Lincoln greets her, Jordan is trying her best to show no signs of sadness "Hey Lincoln, guess we should get going" said Jordan "Yeah! Let's go get some ice cream" said Lincoln feeling cheerful, but doesn't notice how sad his friend was, they both leave the school grounds and make their way to their destination

As the two kids walk, Lincoln feels like something was wrong, like he's been through this depressing feeling before, then he turns to see Jordan looking down, but he could feel something about her was off "Jordan?" asked Lincoln, but she doesn't look at him "Is something wrong?" he asked again, Jordan sighs "No, it's okay, just, school work" replied Jordan, but Lincoln knew otherwise

Adder being with 11 sisters and 2 parents and a lot of pets, he knows when someone is upset, so he stops their walk "Jordan, please, I know something is wrong with you, you don't seem as cheerful as you usually are" said Lincoln with concern '_Dang it! How does he know?_' Jordan says in her thoughts, she just doesn't answer "Jordan?" asked Lincoln, but Jordan just looks down

"Please! What's wrong? Is it you're friends? Something you lost?" asked Lincoln with a worried tone '_Why does he have to be so concerning for others?_' once again in her thoughts, so she decides to ask him something "We're friends right?" asked Jordan, Lincoln was a bit taken back by her simple question "Well, yeah! Of course we're friends" answered Lincoln

"I mean sure we don't hang out much, and you so make me a target in dodge ball, but well, I guess we are friends, or we can be friends, if you want" said Lincoln, this just made things worse for Jordan, she just stands there looking at him with pure sadness, Lincoln then notices something was way off about her, her mouth started to tremble and tears were suddenly about to form in her eyes

'_Friends! Just Friends!_' was all Jordan can say in her thoughts, she starts to back away "Jordan? Are you alright?" asked Lincoln, then Jordan bolts away from him "Jordan!" Lincoln calls out to her, Jordan tries to get some distance from him, but she trips as a dog runs past her, Jordan then falls onto the ground, she just stays down and still cries on the spot

Then Lincoln approaches her "Jordan! Are you okay?" asked Lincoln as he helps her up, but she's still feeling hurt, Lincoln has seen this kind of thing, mostly, from Lori "Jordan, is something wrong?" asked Lincoln, but Jordan just lets her tears flow "Please! Tell me" said Lincoln, then Jordan looks at Lincoln "I can't!" replied Jordan, Lincoln was getting confused

"Is it, because of a boy?" asked Lincoln, Jordan doesn't answer, but to Lincoln, it was an answer, she seemed happy when they met at the hallways, but now, he has to do something "Who was it?' asked Lincoln, but she doesn't respond, Lincoln doesn't want to push it, so he just waits for her to calm down, but it wasn't long, as he heard her crying start to calm down

Jordan wipes her tears and looks at Lincoln "Am I really just a friend to you?" asked Jordan, Lincoln was taken aback by her question, he wanted to say something, but doesn't "where is this coming from?' asked Lincoln, Jordan just couldn't take it, she's been planning to ask him once they get to their destination "I ….. I like you Lincoln Loud" said Jordan

Lincoln was a little shocked at this "Well, I like you too Jordan" replied Lincoln, but Jordan shakes her head "No, not like that! I like, like you!" said Jordan as tears start to form from her eyes again, at this point Lincoln figured it out "you, love, me?" asked Lincoln, Jordan looks away, blushing and crying, Lincoln couldn't believe it, a girl, actually likes him, like have a crush on him

"Do you have a … crush on me?' asked Lincoln, Jordan looks at him, as Lincoln wipes the tears away "Yes, I do have a crush on you" answered Jordan, Lincoln was now fully shocked, but then confused "then, why are you upset?' asked Lincoln, Jordan then sniffles a bit "Because I heard you in the hallway when I was gonna give you back you're notebook" said Jordan

At that point Lincoln was trying to figure it out '_Heard me in the hallway? What does she mean-' a_nd that's where Lincoln membered, his talk with his friends, Jordan must've heard it, and it hurt her heart for her to hear him say '_We're just friends! And that's all!'_ Lincoln was now filled with guilt, he did not like to see a girl, especially someone as nice as Jordan get hurt, because of him

Though this has happened before, okay she wasn't exactly hurt during the girl guru incident, more like disgusted, he was now feeling sorry for doing that, and hurting her emotions, Lincoln looks at Jordan, he remembers her as '_the queen of dodge ball, the second toughest girl in school, the prettiest girl he admires- wait a minute!_' Lincoln was suddenly feeling something that he hasn't felt since Christina

Now he had his own question, only to himself '_How long have I had a crush on Jordan?_' then it hit him!

_Flashback_

_(Royal Woods Pre School)_

Lincoln is the new kid there, well everyone is the new kid, he hasn't met Clyde yet at that point, it wasn't even close to Halloween, he looks around and sees all of the other preschoolers, but then he sees a girl, about his age, with brown braided pig tails, two little blue bows on her hair, wearing a pink shirt and light blue shorts, all alone

Looking at all the other kids playing with each other, it was almost like she was scared, So he walks up to her "Hi there" greeted Lincoln, but she was too scared to talk to him "Is it okay if I sit here?" asked Lincoln, the young girl nods slowly, Lincoln smiles and sits on the chair next to her, Lincoln could see she was nervous "You're scared aren't you?" asked Lincoln

With a nervous whisper "Yes" Lincoln's been through this once "Hey, it's okay, I know what it's like to be shy as well" said Lincoln "Y-you do?" she asked Lincoln "Yeah, I do, but my sister Luna told me, that if you're feeling shy, then don't worry about it, just know that there are other people out there who are just as shy and nervous as you are, and that maybe, one day, you can make a friend of them" said Lincoln, the girl felt comfortable around him

She didn't look sad anymore, instead what Lincoln saw, was her cute smile "Thanks, that really was helpful of you" said the girl, Lincoln smiled as well, which made her blush "No problem, my name's Lincoln by the way" said Lincoln as he greets her with his hand, she grabs his hand and shakes it "J-Jordan, it's nice to meet you Lincoln" said Jordan

Then Lincoln heard his mother calling "Oh, my mom's calling, I'll see you later I guess, and remember, it's not wrong to make friends" said Lincoln as he runs to Rita, Jordan just watches him, feeling warm inside, so does little Lincoln, as if something inside them has stirred their hearts

_End Flashback_

Lincoln then realizes "I have had a crush on you since preschool" said Lincoln, Jordan looks at him with wide eyes "What?" asked Jordan, Lincoln then blushes "I remember, when we first met, before I met Clyde, we …… we were talking to each other, you were shy and I helped you" said Lincoln "And that's where it started" Jordan looked at him, almost about to cheer

"Y-You remember!" said Jordan, then Lincoln takes her hand and holds it, then he looks at Jordan and wipes away a lone tear "I do" replied Lincoln, then he remembered "Jordan, I'm so sorry I said those words, I just didn't know ….. That, well" the he's silenced by her finger to his lips "I know, its okay, you just haven't realized it" said Jordan who was now smiling, Lincoln smiles as well

Then they both remember what they were supposed to be doing "So, we should, get going" said Lincoln "Yeah, we … we should" replied Jordan, the two of them then walk together headed towards the ice cream shop, then Lincoln uses his left hand and holds Jordan's right hand, Jordan feels tense from this, then intertwines her fingers with his, they both smile as they walk together, hadn in hand

As they walk together, they didn't notice that they just walked past vanzilla, they didn't even hear it screech to a halt, inside the Loud sisters gasp and see Lincoln, with a girl, walking together, holding hands, so in the true and honorable nature of the Loud sister! They follow them, slowly, and quietly, the last thing they want is Lincoln getting angry at them, or an argument to spiral

They eventually arrive to their destination, they enter and see all of the different flavors, and they make their order "You first" said Lincoln, Jordan giggles at his gentleman like nature "I'll have the straw berry, with chocolate sprinkles" said Jordan "And I'll have the rocky road, and put them together in a large bowl please" Lincoln added,

Then Jordan gets an idea "And a large vanilla milkshake, to share" said Jordan while blushing, Lincoln also blushes, the cashier sees the two blushing and understands "Sure thing you two" said the cashier as he smiles, he then returns with their order, Lincoln carries with him the bowl and Jordan brings with her the Milkshake

They find a table and take their seat, Lincoln and Jordan enjoy the ice cream they share and even let each other taste the others flavor (from the spoon), what they don't know, that they're being watched by 18 eyes, from the neighboring table, Lincoln actually knows it's his sisters, he just doesn't care right now, then Lincoln and Jordan drink they're milkshake with Lincoln letting her have the cherry

The Loud sisters gush at this moment "Are you girls gonna order or what?" asked the cashier, the Loud girls realize, they have to order something "Chocolate" from Lynn "Vanilla" from Leni "Cookie dough" from Lana "Coffee crumble" from Luna "Mint" from Lori "Pistachio" from Luan "Dark Chocolate" from Lucy "Strawberry" from Lola "Surprise me" from Lisa, the cashier then returns with their orders

After their Ice cream moment, Lincoln and Jordan decide to split the payment, then they head to the park, they both walk there holding hands, with the Loud's following, again Lincoln doesn't care, as they enter the park they both see a bench and take a seat, Jordan leans onto Lincoln, and Lincoln wraps his arm around her

Just then Jordan remembers something, she pulls out from her purse "I totally forgot about this" said Jordan as she holds out the pudding cup, Lincoln smiles "Wanna share it?" asked Jordan "Sure, anything for you" replied Lincoln, Jordan pulls out two plastic spoons and they both share the pudding, but what was more better, was how much they share their love for each other, this truly was something for them

All the Loud sisters can do, was watch their little brother, and for Lori "He finally found his true love"

**The End**

**This is just a one shot, not gonna make any chapters, so yeah, this is the story that's been bugging me for two days! Ever since I saw the rerun of Loud House on TV, which showed the episode Be Stella my Heart, I thought it was kinda cute seeing Lincoln just trade his pudding cup to Jordan, even though it was for a different purpose, still, it was nice.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
